Jakan "AnXjak" Aburame
Jakan is one of the Digidestined. He is currently 23 years old and holds a teal and black Digivice, as well as the Crest of Forgiveness. His partner digimon is Crabmon. __TOC__ Early Life Jakan was born in Taupo, New Zealand, and was raised in the Wellington Region, when he was older, he was accepted to a school for young prodigies at the age of 5, the school was however in Kyoto, Japan, Luckily for him, his cousin Eilese (3 at the time) and his uncle, Carlton Aburame lived in Kyoto, then the monster accident of '95 occurred he was 7 years old, at the age of 9 he went on a roller coaster that fucked up in the middle of the circuit and he was stuck in it for 3 hours, he doesnt like roller coasters as much as he did. He later moved to the Tsuzuki region at the age of 15, he likes to read A LOT. He goes to the same school as Neroe Yamanaka and is in the class next door, both classes were put together for a camping trip...this was the start of the adventure.. Entering the Digiworld Jakan entered the digital world some time after, hes seems to be the token "Got left behind" kid. He can be nice when he wants to be, but he used to be bullied cause he was a nerd. He was also the least freaked out by the digital world. Mostly cause his partner digimon wasn't all "OH WHEE I'M YOUR PARTNER LOL" Adventures in the Digiworld Upon arriving in the digital world, Jakan was somewhat lost. Directed to a nearby village by his partner digimon, Crabmon, who was a Bukamon at the time. He found his friends. Sure enough, he bitched at them for leaving him behind. I guess he got up on the wrong side of the dam. During the first night at the digital world, the group was attacked by Bakemon while Neroe was on lookout duty. Utilizing the power of his digivice, Jakan managed to digivolve Bukamon into Crabmon The next day, the digidestined traveled into the forest, where they would soon get attacked by a wild Togemon. Neroe was the first one able to utilize his emotions and digivolve Agumon into his champion form, Greymon. However, this digivolution angered one of Neroe's closest friends, Ankh, which made him digivolve his Gotsumon into a dark version of Pinyinmon. As the fight broke out, Jakan kept on running out of the area and got fed up waiting afterwards. Eventually, the group travelled to Guardromon City, where they took a bit of time off. While at a beach nearby, the group was attacked by a Shellmon. Jakan and Shard used the power of their digivices to digivolve Crabmon to Ebidramon and Gaomon to Gaogamon respectively. (Gaogamon earned the name "EvenFluffiermon" Much to his dismay. Their digivices also had a glitch that gave them new clothes. The group was later ambushed by two of their friends who had been separated, Radd and Van. The battle was long and fierce, but the two attackers were eventually defeated by Greymon's attack; 'Nova fire storm'. Rejoining the group. They all went into Devidramon's castle. Jakan was chased around the castle with Beth and Shard. After fighting Devidramon, Devidramon killed van. Enraging the group. The digimon all digivolved to defeat him. The Continent of Harddrive Later on, in Arc 2, after arriving, on HardDrive, saying thanks to Whamon and carrying on, the group ended up in an amusement park. They had some fun, Shard, bored from the trip, decided to have the group play "Shard-Tag". The object was to find the respective partner digimon before the others. Shard and CD failed to find theirs, and ended up wandering out to look for them, running into an Akurenimon. The rest of the group began to fight it, only for it to reveal it had two sisters who were nearby. Stingmon and Gaogamon were able to jump in at the last moment and provide a distraction, allowing the group to flee. The group fled to a cave in the mountains (Sonic style), where they found their crests. They were about to move on when the Akurenimon returned, blocking their path. Neo, however, grew increasingly frustrated by this development, and his rage invoked a fatal digivolution error, causing Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon made short work of the Akurenimon, but Neo's rage activated a virus, causing him to go insane and attack his friends. Shard and Neroe ended up trapped in the cave with him, Neo come to his senses and forced Megidramon to de-digivolve, the morning after, he left the group. The group made their way through the snow, (Shard also stole Jakan's book). They ended up at another beach, it was here where a Waruseadramon Attacked them, Everyone aside from Jakan and Crabmon could fight. Jakan was already more than fed up that they were still stuck in the digital world, Ebidramon battled hard, but eventually he got killed. This made Jakan even MORE mad. They made it across the desert, finding a Salamon village. While there, Jakan watched Radd get drunk off his face. Some digimon then attacked the village, Radd had Kyuubimon digivolve to Taomon. Jakan stayed back... But then, weirdly enough, an egg appeared in his hands and hatched into Pichimon, the baby level form of Crabmon. Neroe, Ankh and CD were kidnapped by Angewomon, who took them to Primary Village. Shard, Radd and Jakan set out to save them. Shard offered to distract Angewomon, since both Radd and Jakan's digimon wouldn't be much help at that point in time. After reuniting, the group headed out and soon came to a crossroad. One path led to Gennai, while the other apparently led "HOME". Neroe and Jakan had a fight. Jakan went with Radd and Beth on the path that read "HOME". While moving along Jakan just kept getting angrier, but not at Neroe or Shard, at himself for being a complete idiot. Bukamon (at the time), had a theory that Jakan 'like' liked Shard, he told this to Viximon who promised she would keep it a secret. Eventually, Crabmon tried to talk to him, calling him 'boss' as usual, Jakan snapped and said that he wasn't worth the trouble and that nobody should call him that and that he was a terrible 'boss' and an even worse friend. While this group was soon ambushed by Blossomon and her Weedmon lackeys Beth had Aquilamon digivolve to Garudamon. Beth also got mad at Jakan for being a chicken shit and not just telling Shard. Jakan then replied that he didn't 'like' like her, he only really was nicer to her than anyone else because she was nice to him. As Blossomon was destroyed, she said that it was too late to save their friends from certain doom in the forest outside the Swamp of sorrows in the northwest. Blossomon even went and gave them directions. Jakan then realised that he dun' goofed. Pretty damn big. But after some time, he realized that he couldn't let something bad happen to the others. He had an uplift of confidence, he then took charge and led Radd, Beth and the digimon with them to where the others were. Upon arriving, they were just in time to save the others from being killed by Antylomon, the bastard thats been screwing with them. After everyone else was beaten, leaving only Ebidramon, Jakan activated his crest of Forgiveness, causing Ebidramon to digivolve into Scorpiomon. He put up a good fight with Antylomon, but he was still too strong, Scorpiomon degenerated back to Crabmon. Antylamon fled, leaving some Tankmon behind to finish the job, but Neo came and saved the group just in time with Wargrowlmon. Upon learning of Antylamon's plot to destroy the real world, They were lead by Neroe (Whom Jakan had come to respect) to the real world gate. But they were given the short end of the stick, as they were driven out by remnants of Antylamon's army and the gate was closed. They then met Gennai, who told them to open the gate they must realise what each crest means. Jakan realised the meaning of forgiveness, and with the help of the others, enabled the gate to open, allowing them to pass. However, CD stayed behind to hold off the remaining digimon. During The Crimson Path 5 years following the events of Digimon Saviors, Jakan is working as a newbie novelist, in his home town of Taupo, New Zealand. Relationships Jakan has varying relationships of his fellow digidestined. They are as follows: Shard: Jakan likes the fact that Shard is very friendly, she is in fact the reason he knows everyone else, because she introduced him to them, a few years prior. Since then he has respected her highly. Even though she can be random and weird at times, he understands that. Since he aparently listens to her ramblings more than the others, she trusts him with more important things, same goes the other way as well. She has hinted that she likes Neroe a lot. Neroe: At first, Jakan didn't really mind Neroe, but he slowly began to resent him over the years, because of his overly 'cheerful and stupid' attitude, and that he didn't think of consequences for his actions. This even lead to him raging at Neroe. Soon, after the first battle with Antylomon himself, he calmed down, learning to be a bit cheerful and stupid' like Neroe. He thinks Neroe is a pretty cool guy now. He then deduced that Neroe has a bit of a crush on Shard, so hes secretly trying to get them together now. Beth: Beth, like Shard, is generally friendly to most people, although less crazy than Shard. Jakan respects that she is open minded, but she seems to have a small fuse, which Jakan tries his best to avoid, thus far he has been mostly successful. Beth is the second person Shard introduced Jakan to. Neo: Dispite the fact that Jakan jokingly makes fun of Neo only to try and get him to laugh (sometimes, he is acompanied by Shard in these antics), he REALLY hates his super duper anger issues, and doesn't totally understand his somewhat egotistical complex. But since Jakan has picked up on Neo's crush on Beth (Even if neo himself doesn't understand anything about it.) Jakan tries his best to stand his angry demeanor. Neo is the third person Shard introduced Jakan to. CD: Jakan thinks CD is probably the most accepting person (Albeit being a robot) of the group, aside from the friend happy Shard. He thinks CD is pretty cool. That and hes a robot. Robots are cool. Shard introduced Jakan to CD at the same time as Radd, Van, and Ankh. Radd: Jakan thinks Radd is one angry weirdo, but he understands where he is coming from. But he can be a source of good advice at times. (Even if it is mostly violent.) Ankh: Aside from Ankh's cheery attidude, Jakan thinks something is wrong, but since Ankh doesn't really decide to be open about it, Jakan has decided to tread lightly on any subject that might seem depressing when talking to Ankh. Van: Van is someone Jakan would have related to. Because when Van was younger he spiralled into depression and had a similar sort of social anxiety that Jakan had because he was bullied for being a nerd, bookworm, etc. but since he met the other digidestin, he was cured of this, for the most part. He was just as enraged at Devidramon for killing Van as anyone else was. He proceeded to fling insults at Devidramon, such as calling him a bastard and other things. Category:Digidestined